


Azul Sangre

by BlairY00



Category: DCU (Comics), DCslash - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boys' Love, DC Comics Rebirth, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairY00/pseuds/BlairY00
Summary: Bruce esta próximo al sueño profundo junto con la reina vampiro Selina, se necesita un heredero para custodiar sus tierras mientas el duerme. Dick Grayson es el elegido para esta tarea, sin embargo, aún le falta un compañero.





	1. Chapter 1

—Entonces…un niño demonio no?—Sus enormes ojos azules, brillantes y salvajes iluminaron por un momento la enorme estancia de su padre, incluso más que la luna llena que resplandecía esa noche.

—No demonio, mitad demonio…—El hombre más peligroso de toda Gotham, la ciudad de las tinieblas y mejor conocido como Batman estaba justo delante de aquel muchacho que se hacía llamar hijo suyo.

—Mi nombre es Damian, bastardo chupa sangre. Y soy el heredero real de los Wayne, ¡No tú!—El aludió mostro una sonrisa todavía más amplia, divertida e incluso feliz por el comentario, una que hizo que el invitado principal sintiera un escalofrío cuando mostro sus colmillos asomarse.

—¡Dick!—La voz demandante y autoritaria del líder de la casa le reprendieron cuando paso a través suyo como si la sombra de un vestido de seda se tratara y se poso exactamente delante del niño, quien, aun cuando paso saliva, se mantuvo firme en su lugar, subiendo el mentón para mirarlo a sus ojos destellantes.

—No le hare nada a tu hijo Bruce…—Murmuro acercándose a su rostro, aspirando su aroma—es parte de la familia ahora… ¿No?—

Ese había sido un día totalmente silencioso, caótico. Cada miembro de la familia se había presentado a lo largo de los años para ver al “pequeño demonio” el hijo legitimo, heredero real de su dinastía y el legado de la familia del murciélago. Solo había bastado una década para que el mismo muchacho mostrara el esplendor de su juventud, los ojos marcados de su padre, la elegancia de su madre y la fuerza de ambos. Sin embargo, aún en toda su gloria, no lograba opacar al “hijo preferido”, incluso la actual reina lo había propuesto para ocupar el lugar de su padre en su sueño próximo.

—Ese chico…no me agrada…—Unos labios delgados se movían lentamente sobre el cuello de uno de sus hermanos, tragando un sorbo de sangre de una forma que el mismo llamaba “educada”. Sosteniendo el cabello apenas largo de su benefactor con sutileza y relamiendo en silencio perpetuo el manjar que acababa de probar. Es decir, después de todo, y aún cuando tenía a su propia “compañera”, la sangre de Dick era la más preciada después de la de Selina y la de su propio padre.

—¿Steph estará bien con esto?—Una sonrisa juguetona se asomo en los labios de Dick, quien solo acaricio los labios de Tim con su pulgar para alejarlo cortésmente de su cuello.

—Ya no somos niños Dick—Tim, como de costumbre, estaba elegantemente vestido y totalmente impecable. Uno de los hijos favoritos de los actuales reyes. Obediente, inteligente, sereno y francamente mucho más sensato que la mayoría de todos en la familia—Además ella se esta alimentando de todos—Dijo con una expresión llena de calma.

—Mmm…no ha venido a visitarme…—Dick dijo risueño, levantándose del balcón en donde se encontraban y pensando en como Tim era uno de los mas jóvenes al igual que Stephanie, era normal que ambos se hubieran unido rápidamente. Aunque como cualquiera que hubiera vivido tanto como ellos, sabía que la “exclusividad” no era una opción.

—No me cambies el tema Dick—Pidió con cierta demanda–ese chico—

—Damian—Corrigió el más alto.

—“Él”, te retara por el legado de Bruce—Dijo Tim provocando que en esa ultima frase su calma permanente flaqueara en un gesto de asco y molestia—No puede estar a la cabeza Dick, no debe—

—Y no lo estará—Trato de aliviarlo, sin embargo, parecía que sus palabras no llegaban a lo profundo de su complicada mente.

—El buscara esclavizarte—Esta vez, la sonrisa de Dick se convirtió en una risa divertida. Era algo totalmente natural en él, no importaba lo mucho que hubiera vivido, siempre tenia una calidez propia de un ser humano—Esto es un tema serio—refunfuño Tim.

—Lo sé Tim, lo sé—Aseguro con una clara intención de desentenderse del asunto.

—Dick, sin Selina y Bruce, tu eres él único que nos queda, si alguien llegara a enfrentarnos…—Dick se acerco y coloco una mano en su hombro, pasando su mano en una caricia hasta su cuello y mejilla.

—Nadie se atrevería Tim, y si lo hicieran, no dejaría que tocaran a ninguno de ustedes—Tim se permitió suspirar, sabía que Dick era totalmente leal a ellos, un poco más con sus hermanos que con su padre, pero…esa misma era su debilidad—Te prometo que cuidare de todos, aún si tengo que volver a morir para hacerlo—Una última promesa antes de que se esfumara en un manto azulado obscuro, dejando a Tim observando el horizonte, observando como el sol amenazaba con salir.

—Eso es lo que temo Dick…—


	2. Parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason llega a la mansión

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a demorar? —Dick se mantenía sujeto a una de las estalactitas de la cueva y base de operaciones de su padre, evitando con esmero ser alcanzado por su primer hermano. Quien, desde el suelo, solo reía con fuerza por el golpe recién recibido.

—Claro, olvide que al chico maravilla no le gusta por la fuerza—Nada más al escucharlo frunció el seño, en un principio, cuando Jason era más joven, era osado y salvaje, pero después de casi haber muerto en manos de cazadores dementes, más escoria que humanos, volvió sin ningún tipo de inhibición, recreando un juego de caza con Dick, que no estaba del todo dispuesto a soportar—Vamos, se que has alimentado a Timi recientemente, ¿Por qué a mi no?—La sonrisa mostraba sus colmillos afilados, totalmente expuestos y listos para devorar a su siguiente víctima.

Jason no era del tipo que mantenía con vida a sus presas. A diferencia de la mayoría de la familia quienes veían a los humanos como seres a los cuales debía proteger y a cambió estos les brindaban su sangre.

—Eso note incumbe—Dick aterrizo en suelo, suficientemente lejos de Jason para notar cualquier movimiento brusco de su parte—Y hoy no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo—Dijo dándole la espalda, tratando de terminar ese juego de forcejeos y golpes calculados.

—Estas muy tenso Bluebird—Apenas dio unos pasos, Jason le dio alcance para sujetarlo del brazo, no para detenerlo, sino para llamar su atención—Vamos, acabo de llegar, déjame hacerte compañía— Insistió con gracia, llevando la mano contraria a sus labios, acariciando la tela de sus guantes negros y azules.

—Pff… ¿Nunca te rindes no es así? —Dick suspiro, ladeando el rostro y estirando su otra mano para quitarse uno de sus guantes.

—Bien sabes que no—Nada más al tener la “aprobación” del chico maravilla, se metió su índice a la boca, pinchando la yema para dejar que unas gotas resbalaran sobre su lengua. 

Dick lo dejo hacer un momento, dejando que clavara sus colmillos en la palma de su mano. Sabía que él, aún con todo y su disposición a la ferocidad, jamás perdería el control. Nadie en la familia del murciélago lo hacía, bueno, nadie excepto…

—Tch…—Una queja desde las sombras y un suave brillo verdoso a lo lejos, pequeñas llamas se extinguían en uno de los puntos más obscuros de su fortaleza escondida.

Jason mantenía sus ojos cerrados disfrutando de la sangre recorrer su paladar y pasar por su garganta. El apenas fluido chorro de sangre inundaba su cuerpo con una calidez propia de lo que muchos humanos o victimas inocentes perjurarían era idéntica a la que provoca el estar enamorado.  
—¿Aún no le permites tu sangre? —Jason frunció la seño, solo disfrutando del último destello que le provocaba la sangre del favorito de la familia.

—Él no la ah pedido—Contesto mientras hacia una mueca de molestia, bajando la comisura de sus labios y borrando su bonita sonrisa—Y déjame decirte que no puedo alimentarte cada que quieras, no es mi deber…—Se quejo honesto. Jason era uno de los pocos con los que podía hacerlo sin ser reprendido o “aconsejado” por ello.

—Si el pequeño demonio te la pidiera, ¿Estarías dispuesto? —Se burlo Jason relamiéndose los labios y Dick suspiro aún mirando el hueco vacío donde antes había estado Damian observándolos.

—Él no ah probado su control…—La preocupación en su voz inútilmente desvanecida por su postura casual hicieron reír al recién llegado—¿Te divierte? —Preguntó Dick levantando una ceja y empezando a caminar escaleras arriba. Apenas era la mitad de la noche, podrían salir, cazar y vigilar un poco sus territorios antes de que el sol nuevamente tomara posesión de todo.

—Un poco, será entretenido ver como pierde el control y vas detrás de ti—Jason se acerco e hizo ademanes de querer tomar su rostro para un beso, pero Dick se giro, evadiendo, aún molesto por los modos que tenía de seguirlo.

—No estoy de humor para eso, debo salir y vigilar que los territorios estén seguros para la mañana, Bruce aún esta en reunión con la manada de los Kent—Se excuso para salir a patrullar, sin embargo, Jason tomo el cuello de su ropa, deslizándola hacia abajo con fuerza y revelando varias marcas de dientes sobre su piel blanca.

—No solo Tim ah estado bebiendo de ti—Dijo con seriedad. Nunca le gusto el echo de que Dick fuera el favorito, en un principio pensó que se debía a su mezcla de envidia y celos, pero luego descubrió que era una autentica preocupación por su persona.

—Steph y Cass también dormirán pronto, solo fue una despedida—Dick se apresuro a justificar la situación, cubriéndose nuevamente y acelerando su paso, abandonándolo en el lugar.

Jason miro unos segundos en su dirección. Dick era el heredero inevitable de los Wayne, pesara a quien le pesara, pero aún había un lugar a su lado que debía ser cubierto. Un rey siempre debía tener un compañero…una reina o un segundo a su lado y todos estaban consientes de que Dick aún no lo había elegido, es por eso que todos se empeñaban en estar a su lado, presionándolo para tomar su decisión.

—Espero que no cometas una estupidez…—


	3. Chapter 3

Dos semanas habían pasado desde su salida y el líder de los lobos ya había establecido una promesa de sangre con el rey de Gótica. Sus tierras debían ser protegidas y con la mitad de la familia en estado de reposo necesitaría aliados confiables a sus cuales recurrir en situaciones de emergencia.

—Puedes contar conmigo Bruce, siempre puedes—Una mano más se agrego al saludo de despedida de ambos, envolviéndolo en un gesto protector.

—En serio agradecemos sus atenciones—En un movimiento copiado, Selina tomo la mano de Lois, una humana compañera y pareja de Clark Kent, burlándose de la falta de empatía de su propio compañero. 

—Ah…bueno, eso no es necesario—Clark ante la risa de las mujeres soltó de inmediato al hombre trajeado y este simplemente no hizo nada—Además, nuestros hijos se llevan bien—Dijo Clark con alegría, pero borrando de inmediato su sonrisa cuando Lois levanto una ceja, reprendiéndolo en silencio.

Era un rumor frecuente en todos los clanes poderosos el hecho de que Damian no era bien recibido por los Wayne y ya había sido completamente despreciado por su otra especie al ir en búsqueda de su padre. Sin embargo, Clark no pensaba lo mismo, pues, cuando uno de los suyos estuvo en peligro el había ayudado sin siquiera dudarlo.

—¿Nightwing que piensa al respecto? ¿No piensa mantenerlo a su lado? —Preguntó el hombre lobo sin precaución alguna. Él era uno de los hombres favoritos de todo el mundo, el clan rojo de lobos más veloces, el clan de demonios femeninos, e incluso un circulo especial de humanos cazadores parecían adorarlo, no era solamente por su atractivo, sino por siempre demostrar firmeza y piedad en sus acciones. Era muy extraño para él pensar que Damian no lo apreciaba ni siquiera un poco.

—Él no tiene nada que opinar al respecto—Fue una respuesta fría y cortante, incluso pudo notar enfado en su generalmente rostro inexpresivo.

—Clark…—Lois tomo su hombro, el hombre podía ser amable y algo inocente, pero no era tonto, notaba perfectamente que Bruce no estaba muy contento con su propio hijo—El sol esta por salir, debes dejarlos ir—Pidió amable y le regalo un gesto de consideración a la pareja de vampiros.

—Agradezco su cooperación, pronto nos encontraremos en otras circunstancias—Dijo Bruce retirándose del lugar en un manto negro y difuso. Selina bajo los hombros y noto la desorientación del lobo Alpha, sonriéndole.

—El prohibió a Nightwing compartir su sangre con él—Esta vez, no solo Clark fue el sorprendido, sino también su compañera.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? —Preguntaron ambos.

—Tu deberías saberlo súper-hombre—Comento con una sonrisa condescendiente—Dick estuvo a su lado cada ocasión, antes de conocernos e incluso después, él siempre fue su favorito—Un suspiro apenas se escucho de la pareja que escuchaba.

—Bruce no suele ser egoísta, debe tener sus motivos…—Dijo Clark en su defensa con una mirada entristecida.

—Los tiene—Dijo ella tranquilizándolos, haciendo un gesto elegante con su mano para despedirse y desaparecer ante sus ojos, dejándolos unos minutos en silencio para contemplar el amanecer.

—Los vampiros son complicados—Lois dio una caricia al rostro de su esposo—¿Oh no? —Clark le regreso el gesto y casi por instinto llevo una mano a su cuello. Recordando solo para él, el tiempo que había compartido con el hombre murciélago.

—Lo son…—Murmuro con nostalgia, dando un suave apretón a su piel, buscando en ella unas pequeñas marcas, unas hendiduras imperceptibles ya para cualquiera y solo importantes para él—Siempre lo han sido…—

Mientras tanto, a lejos, en los territorios de la mansión obscura que albergaba los murciélagos, una discusión acalorada se llevaba a cabo. Un hombre cubierto en telas grises, más hombres enmascarados y uno que otro encapuchado con armas en sus manos estaba delante de los pajarillos hijos de Bruce.

—Ustedes no tienen permitido acercarse aquí—Tim se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Dick, con Stephanie a su lado. Ambos a la defensiva y listos para defenderse.

—No venimos a pelear—Habló un hombre entre todos ellos, con la mascara de un asesino en su rostro—Solo queremos hablar, proponer y encontrar soluciones a nuestro problema en común—Dijo él mostrando sus dientes y colmillos afilados.

—Lárgate de aquí March, no querrás recibir una paliza de nuestra casa otra vez—Jason estaba a la derecha de Dick, quien solo observaba la discusión en silencio.

—En serio lo lamento niños—Justo detrás de ellos, un gran numero de hombres, seres humanos, apareciendo uno tras otro rodeando la entrada a su hogar—pero insistimos en quedarnos—


End file.
